


Cleanliness Is Next To

by Xparrot



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Present Tense, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a punctual guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanliness Is Next To

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [a comment exchange](http://theboathouse.dreamwidth.org/1166.html) with Copracat at the Boathouse DW comm.

Sam's a punctual guy - it's a SEAL thing, G thinks, lingering residuals from a 5 AM wake-up, 9 PM lights-out training schedule. His mornings are almost as regimented as Hetty's wardrobe, alarm at 0600, work-out until 0645, breakfast at 0700.

It's annoying sometimes, but it has its advantages, too. Especially since Sam's car has been in the shop.

As he pulls up to Sam's place, G checks his watch. 6:55. Bounding out of the car, he sprints up the walk, knocks perfunctorily on the door and lets himself in, just in time to hear the shower turn off.

"Just me," he calls, catching his breath, as the bathroom door opens and Sam comes out, in nothing but a little bitty white towel around his waist and a few clinging drops of water.

"You're early again. Give me a minute to get dressed," Sam says, heading for the clothes already laid out on the bed.

"Sure," G says, stepping out of his way, turning on his heels to watch him go by. "So, you want me to pick you up tomorrow, too?"

"Yeah--sorry for the trouble," Sam says. "I owe you."

G watches the sculpted lines of Sam's back surge and flex as he pulls on his shirt. "No problem," he says.


End file.
